


Helpful Suggestions

by SilveryxDark



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Based on True Events, M/M, Nao is a saint, Saga is a smug snake and a matchmaker, The A9 live in Singapore to be specific, bras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Singapore live, Saga decides to "help" Shou and Hiroto with the gifts he received from his fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpful Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> So at the Singapore lives, bras were indeed thrown to Saga again (after obtaining his permission, of course.) And there was a super intense ShouPon WHITE PRAYER duet on the second day. (There was also a Shadowplay duet session between them on the first day, though www).
> 
> Dedicated to Shu for her help with details about the bras, thank you!! <3 And generally dedicated to the whole SG fandom, seriously, you guys are amazing.

"Oh my God, these are perfect. I’ve got like, five bras! With panties!" Saga announced as he stepped backstage, clutching the bunch of lingerie triumphantly.

"I guess you got your wish this year, huh," Hiroto laughed.

"Shou, did you really have to throw the panties at me, though?" Nao called, as he started to change out of his sweat-soaked shirt into something new.

"Ooh, you should've done that during your MC," Shou grinned. "Maybe the fans would have thrown the lingerie at you then."

"Excuse me, no one steals my bras from me. They're presents from _my_ fans," Saga sniffed dramatically. "Even if quite a few were from the right side... Well, the Singaporean fans love me, we've got to come back."

“You missed the one at my mic stand, though. The fans looked so exasperated pointing to it,” Tora laughed. “You’ve got to treasure your gifts properly, dear.”

Saga had the grace to look embarrassed at that, sticking his tongue out a little. “Yes, well… I thought they were screaming for me and pointing at me...”

“I mean, they _were_ , but even I could see that they were all pointing to something while you were absorbed being all Saga-sama,” Nao pointed out.

“I couldn’t help myself, it was too fun a session,” Saga grinned, winking and waving the bras around. “Not to mention I was getting lots of love from the fans. And, well, I had to give some back, right, Hiroto?”

"Excuse me, that was my boyfriend you kissed," Shou said, sounding miffed. "Actually, can everyone stop hitting on my boyfriend? Thanks."

"Hey, I didn't do anything! You guys are the one bullying poor old me all the time. My drum solos were supposed to be totally cool till you decided to put bras on my head and throw panties at me,” Nao pouted, as Hiroto stood laughing, though with noticeably reddened cheeks.

"Okay, not you. Tora, Saga, I'm looking at you," Shou called, putting a possessive arm around Hiroto's shoulders.

"Hey, hey, I'm just helping you get in the mood. Not that you needed any help, from the way you guys were behaving at your session... But you should thank me, I'm doing you a favour," Saga said, nodding.

"Wait, what do you mean by a favour?” Shou said, squinting at the bassist.

Saga proudly held out the bras, looking terribly smug. "Look, you guys can have one or two of these. Maybe this, it's quite a nice purple.. The neon yellow looks good on you too! The panties are a great addition, too!"

Shou promptly choked, and Hiroto's face went redder. "Er. Saga. I don't exactly have anything to fill the bras out..." he muttered.

"Hiroto, _that's_ your issue?!" Shou hissed, scandalized.

"Neither do I! Still have fun, though. Right, Tora? And I’ll make up for not kissing you later, promise!" Saga said brightly, looking over at his boyfriend, who simply threw Saga’s t-shirt at him.

“Yes, dear, now get changed, or the fans will be waiting even longer for us. Also, to be honest, I wasn’t jealous. Like, did you see Hiroto’s face? And the fans’ reactions? Man, I hope someone captured that,” Tora smirked.

Saga’s face fell, as he hurriedly stalked away to change, muttering rather loudly, “All that effort and he isn’t even mad… come on… where’s the fun…”

“Well, hey, you do it all the time. I’m used to it,” Tora called out, scratching his hair.

“ _All the time_?” Saga whined, at which point, everyone threw him a withering glance. “Um, I mean, yes, I do, but... _Tora_! You’d think that as my boyfriend, you could get a _little_ bit jealous, and we could have -”

Nao clapped his hands loudly then. “Sorry, lovebirds, I know I’m not the leader, but we do have a handshake session with our fans in a couple of minutes. So y’all can argue later, okay? Come on!”

Shou sighed and gave Hiroto a quick kiss on the lips. “By the way, we aren’t joining you guys for supper anymore.”

It was then that Saga let out a victory whoop. In true demon king fashion, Shou chucked one of the bras in Saga’s face, hitting him squarely in the nose. Still, a soft, frilly bikini top could only hurt so much (that is, not at all, or perhaps tickle Saga’s nose).

Saga grinned, tossing the bra back to the pile in front of Shou and Hiroto. “You’re welcome!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this may have ended up a bit more Toraga-centric than I meant for it to be, but i swear the next part makes up for that.


End file.
